


If The Roles Were Reversed

by revior



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Eliott had fallen in love the first time when he saw him. But what he didn't know was that the feeling was very much mutual.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Kudos: 27





	If The Roles Were Reversed

Lucas had been questioning who he really was for a long time before he finally admitted to himself.

He wasn't entirely sure how he would go around telling people that he had a liking for guys too - maybe just guys - but he knew that he would take his time for things to happen.

All of that changed the second that stranger bumped into him. That strange, attractive, mysterious stranger that he knew absolutely nothing about. And yet the second he saw him, he knew that there was something so special about him that it was impossible to pin down. And because it was so hard to pin down, it made him think about it more and more.

And that was how, laying in bed on a random night and thinking about that stranger who suddenly wasn't that much of a stranger, that he realized that he might've fallen in love with him the second he saw him.

Or maybe it was the thinking about him that was the thing that really caused it.

It was impossible to tell, but the love was very much there. That is precisely why the next time he opened his mouth while talking to Eliott, something unexpected came out.

"Je t'aime, Eliott."


End file.
